


Timeline Shatters

by WolfKomoki



Category: inFAMOUS: Second Son
Genre: Alternate Universe, Evil Karma Delsin Rowe, Gen, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22480015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfKomoki/pseuds/WolfKomoki
Summary: You are Akomish no longer“You, and everybody else will die without me. Or have you forgotten that?”After Delsin kills his entire tribe in an inferno, Delsin wakes up to find himself back on the day that Augustine put concrete in everyone’s body. Despite being in his younger body, Delsin still has all of his memories, and his powers. Delsin doesn’t see why using his newfound knowledge to alter the course of events in his favor is a bad thing.
Relationships: Delsin Rowe & Reggie Rowe
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	Timeline Shatters

**Author's Note:**

> Infamous: Second Son is owned by Suckerpunch Productions.

When Delsin watched Reggie fall to a watery depth, completely covered in concrete, he knew Reggie wasn’t coming back from that. Delsin snapped and let out a guttural roar. He’d just lost his brother because of that fucking _bitch,_ Augustine. Delsin didn’t think twice about ending her life. Now, though? Now he had a job to do, and so, he returned to the longhouse. When Delsin knocked on the door, all he saw was shame on Betty’s face.

“The cameras on the news showed _everything._ I saw you kill dozens of innocent people!”

Delsin gives her a stern look.

“What did you expect me to do? I wasn’t going to let anyone, or anything stop me from getting back to you. To s-save everybody! We’re Akomish, we take care of our own right?” He asks, a smile on his face. Betty gets up, and glares at him.

“You have disgraced our people, you have disgraced our _ancestors_ , and you have disgraced the memory of your brother!” Betty spats. Delsin felt anger upon hearing those words.

“You are Akomish, no longer.” Betty growls. That? _That_ broke him. Delsin glared at her.

“You, and everybody else will _die_ without me. Or have you forgotten that?” He smirks.

“We haven’t forgotten, and we will _never_ forget.” Betty growls.

“Hey-” _Delsin_ pleads, only to have the door slammed in his face. Delsin felt rage when she slammed the door in his face. How could they reject him? How could they kick him out? He’d lost everything! He has no tribe, he has no home, and his brother is _gone_! That’s alright, he didn’t need anyone. He would do just fine on his own. 

Feeling nothing but rage, Delsin backflips into the air, and burns the building down with an inferno. Delsin’s world goes silent after that. When Delsin wakes up, the first thing he feels is a pillow. Groaning, he slowly opens his eyes to find himself inside the Longhouse, which had somehow survived the fire.

“That’s… how can that be?” He asks. His eyes widened when he realized something: he shouldn’t be here right now. Betty said he was no longer Akomish, and the Longhouse belonged to Akomish people only. Delsin was up in seconds, quietly sneaking out of the building, and hoping that no one noticed. Upon seeing Betty, he feels a pang in his chest. 

He can’t talk to her, not now. Thankfully she was still asleep, so he was able to easily slip past her. As a test, Delsin tried to see if he could absorb video through the television. Surprisingly, it worked, he could feel the video absorbing into his body. Delsin was halfway through the door when he received the shock of his life. Reggie, alive, and well, running up to him.

“Man, Delsin!” Reggie gasps, pulling him in for a hug. Delsin stared in shock.

“Whoa…”

“Damn it, I thought we were gonna _lose_ you there!” Reggie says, his voice breaking. Delsin stares at him in confusion. Why did those words sound familiar?

“This? It’s gonna take more than that.” Delsin says as he walks to the other side of the room.

“Well, I can see fast healing seems to be a part of your new uh… thing?” Reggie says hesitantly. Delsin stared in shock. He was back to the day that Augustine put those concrete shards in everyone’s bodies! Delsin looked away before Reggie noticed his expression.

“Speaking of which the… the craziness with the… _hands_ , is that gone?” Reggie asks. Delsin opens the cabinet where his shoes are.

“Just… stop man. There’s no smoking in the long house, remember?”

Reggie blinks when he sees Delsin putting on his shoes.

“Whoa, hey, what are you doing?”

“Wouldn’t want to get in the way.” Delsin says, putting both shoes on. Reggie frowns.

“Delsin… they’re _dying_ man. The doctors that came through here when you were out, they said that-”

“The only way it’s getting out is with the same power. I _get it_!” Delsin snaps, not wanting to go through this conversation again. Reggie blinks. How the hell did Delsin know what he was going to say _before_ he said it? He sees Delsin’s eyes look around the room.

“Which means…” Delsin says, his voice trailing off. Reggie was starting to get concerned. Delsin wasn’t acting like himself. Delsin chuckles.

“We don’t actually need Augustine. We just need her power.” He says. Reggie raised an eyebrow.

“Okay, now you’ve lost me.” He says. Delsin puts his hand to his forehead, completely frustrated. He just wants to get this over with and heal the tribe, so that he can get on with his life since he’s no longer Akomish. A part of him knows that since he was somehow sent back in time that he hasn’t lost his status of Akomish, but Delsin just doesn’t feel right taking advantage of the fact that he’s Akomish again.

_“You are Akomish no longer.”_ Betty’s- or rather- _Future_ Betty’s words rang through his head, giving him a cruel reminder of what he was determined to change. It was fine with him that he lost his status as a member of his tribe, but what wasn’t fine was that before he was sent back, he had _killed_ his entire tribe. Shit, Reggie would be ashamed of him if he knew!

“Earth to Delsin?” Reggie asks, snapping Delsin out of his thoughts.

“Sorry, did you say something Reg?” Delsin asks.

“Yeah, I asked you what you were talking about.” Reggie says. Delsin looks around the room before looking back at Reggie.

“I-not here.” He says. Reggie raised an eyebrow.

“Okay…” He says, following Delsin outside as he takes him away from the Longhouse. When they were far enough away, Delsin stops walking.

“Okay, now can you tell me what you’re talking about?” Reggie asks. Delsin grabs Reggie’s arm.

“I’m a power sponge remember? So, all I would have to do is absorb concrete powers from one of the DUPs and we’ll be home free!” He says. _Assuming that it would even work this time. Time travel is confusing as fuck._

**Author's Note:**

> Delsin won't have as close as a relationship with Fetch and Eugene in this fic due to him already having access to their powers. In fact, they will barely interact in this fic.


End file.
